


Lightning shorts

by Greenpanic6



Category: cars - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Language, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpanic6/pseuds/Greenpanic6
Summary: Just a few shorts of lightning and pals. Mostly fun and light stuff. May change later.





	1. Chapter 1

> Jackson Storm. The name hung heavy on lightning's mind. He was helping Cruz become a great racer and she was. He truly enjoyed very second of it.  
>  Jackson Storm was still an issue. He has a higher top speed than Cruz. It was more than that. He was cocky annoying and arrogant as they came. He hoped he was never that horrible. Was he?  
>  Lightning shook himself he needed to focus on Cruz. Why was Storm on his mind?  
>  "Mr. Mcqueen!" Cruz said gleefully.  
>  "Yeah?"  
>  "You were staring into space do you need a nap?"  
>  "No. Of course not I just had one I was thinking of Storm is all the best way to take-"  
>  "Him out! I knew you had crush on him I think-"  
>  "What? No, no. Why would I do that?" He is your competition our competition."  
>  "Oh, Mr. Mcqueen so ingenuous, distracting Storm by taking him out."  
>  "Cruz that is crazy. Bedside he would say no."  
>  "No, I think he would say yes you are lightning Mcqueen."  
>  "True but, it's just odd I don't even want to know him is it cheating?"  
>  "Like jumping of cars and stuff?"  
>  "Yeah, will he was a jerk to you...you think he would say yes?"  
>  "Totally! It would be so cute too Jackson Storm and his oil daddy!"  
>  "What!"


	2. Cruz in Raditor Springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short about Cruz in Radiator Springs. Fun and sweet hope to do more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short fic focusing on Cruz and her first time being in Radiator Springs.

"Oh, my gosh I finally get to take a trip back in he whole town was there to welcome her.   
"Hi! Everyone!" Cruz said. She drove around meeting everyone. "Sally, Mater, Red,Lugi, Lizzy , Guido, look its Flo and the sheriff. I heard so much about you all. It's an honor I can't wait to know you all better. Wow it's Sarge  and FIllmore and Ramone I love the paint job."   
After, her excited greeting they went for a tour of the town with Mater. "Now, Ms. Cruz I am Mcqueen best friend so I got all the good stuff on him. I'm gonna let you in and be an expert on my bestest friend ever."   
"No, way you would do that?"   
"Yep any friend of Lightning is my friend too."   
Cruz smiled she never had many friends but here she felt like she could have that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell if there mistakes I use my phone for these.


	3. What ifs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU look if Mcqueen and Sally had a baby car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there any mistakes enjoy.

Lightning was nervous more nervous than he had ever been during any race. He the famous lightning Mcqueen was going to be a dad.  
He let it sink in. He was speed quicker than quick. Wait, what did that have to do with being a dad?It was worthless.   
He tried again. Maybe he could teach her to race. But, what if she crashed or worse? What if she didn't like racing that was fine she could do what she wanted. His mind raced again. What about Sally? Was she ok? No,no she was fine this was Sally after all.   
He drove around he was waiting in the next room Sally was with Doc he wanted to be in there but he freaked out.  
"It's gonna be okie dokie lightning." Mater reassured him.  
"How do you know?"  
"Cause I just do you don't worry nothin about it Uncle Mater is here to help."  
"Thanks, Mater I don't know what I'd without you."  
"Most likely panic and freak out."   
Doc came out. "Ready to meet them rookie." Lightning nodded and slowly drove in a knot was forming in his tanks. He was ready it was still so scary being a dad.   
Sally was resting with a purple car. She was so small. "Sally how you feeling?"  
"I'm good Stickers. Her she is." The little car blinked up at him. He smiled.   
"She is so cute." He said. "What should we call her?" Lightning asked.   
"Sky." Sally said after some time. The new car looked like the sky at night. She was a purple color like the twilight sky at night. Lightning cautiously held her and she went to sleep in his arms peacefully.


	4. Jackson's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson mulls things over.

Jackson Storm was a guaranteed winner. He didn't even know why the other cars showed up to the race they should all just sit at home and watch him do his stuff. Another, win for him in the bag.   
Lightning Mcqueen was obsolete. That is what he said. But not always how Jackson felt. In truth though he would only admit this to himself when he was and alone; he actually liked Lightning...  
Jackson thought; ok, ok I mean he did win a lot and he was honestly pretty hard to hate. He was somewhat of an inspiration to him. Lightning was one of the greats. Not, that Jackson would never say anything to his face are anyone's for that matter. He had an image of being a bit distant and confident. He had to keep that. He couldn't fanboy or gush of Mcqueen. He was Jackson Storm the newer better car. That's right; and Cruz and Mcqueen were just dirt beneath his tires.   
He didn't like Cruz. She was a trainer who robbed him of his win Mcqueen and her conspired against him. They were both annoying do gooders stupid cars who got in his way racing is about winning.   
He was the next big thing, and they were just in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please if any mistakes tell me I thought we didn't get enough of jackson's thought so I made some.


	5. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My oc has a few words with Chick Hicks. It ends badly.

"I am going on the show." A car that had a paint scheme like a the galaxy said.   
A four door pickup truck just looked at her. "What show Nebula?"  
"Chick Hicks."  
"Why you hate him?"  
"He ruined my life so, think that is why." A teenaged car and a preteen truck came out to see their parents argue. "What is mom going on about?" The teenage car asked.   
The four door Tundra sighed, "when your mom was a piston race car she had a bad accident and never raced again because of Chick."   
"I could have won a piston cup. I use to date Lightning McQueen you know."   
"None of that is true she didn't have enough points, the horse power, and she didn't date McQueen."  
"He talked to be once." Nebula said back.   
The teenager, Star looked at her mom, "What did he say to you?"  
"He said marry me."  
"He didn't..."   
"Just shut up this is about me and hating Chick Hicks. And, I am going to call his bumper out!"  
"Do what you want Nebula." Not like he could stop her.  
"I'm Piston Cup winner Chick Hicks with the beautiful, Nebula Silverado, she is a scientist that can change a car to make them go faster."   
"That is right Chick we make carbon alloys that are better faster than any car out there. But, that is not why I am here. You Hicks almost killed me. And, I am here to confront your bumper. Remember the Piston Cup, when you. Caused a major accident? I was there. And, I almost died. Thanks to you ended my racing career. I hate you stupid idiot. You almost killed me." Chick was silent.  
"Will...it was along time ago..."  
"I don't care. I hope you die." Suddenly Nebula the Aston Martin charged ahead, and rammed into Chick.   
That was it was pulled from the air and people rushed in to get them away.   
"I'm Chad Silverado, her husband.   
At the police station, Chad was CEO of Apollo tech he was able to clear his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends badly. Meet Nebula Silverado. She is here to rock the car world.


	6. Certain thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and cruz ficlet.

Cruz was excited and for some reason she felt her motor run a bit faster. Natalie Certain had called her and asked to go over her win over fuel. She had said yes.   
She went into the gas station and saw the analyst sitting there. Cruz drove over slowly. "Hello, Ms. Certain." She said cheerfully.  
"Just Natalie please, may I call you Cruz?"  
"Sure. So what did you want to discuss?"  
"Just the numbers, I was sure Jackson, was going to win."  
"I knew Lightning was going to win."Cruz smiled and it made Natalie smile.   
"How?"  
"He still had a chance and you never know just something else I can't place."   
"I suppose you are right I don't dislike Lightning I just look at the data. But; you surprised me and I never get surprised I can predict anything but I was wrong and I am happy for both of you."  
"Thank you."   
They started talking about different things, and they both really enjoyed it. They had things in common and made each other laugh.   
"I really liked talking to you hanging out with you I wonder if you wouldn't mind seeing me sometime again maybe dinner?"  
"I'd love that!" Cruz said, "We should totally do that I mean when you have time and me too, gotta train and all."   
"We have each other's numbers so I don't see why not Cruz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh I just thought of this. I like this pair but not my fav. Still enjoy


	7. From the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another racer sees and reacts to Lightning's crash.

Francesco Bernoulli likes to keep up with all things racing. His European circuit kept him occupied but, he sometimes looked at the American racers. Really Lightning Mcqueen. The news he heard this week was bad though. Lightning had a bad accident. It may mean he would never race again. He didn't want that to be the case Francisco liked Lightning sure he was a rival and he loved to tease Mcqueen but he did like him.  
He hoped his old friend was going to be ok and that he would win. Even here there were newer cars that  Francesco had to compete with newer racers but he still had a some years to go and so did Mcqueen he thought.  
Maybe he would give him a call or go see him. That sounded like a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing another short I want to continue some of these maybe.


	8. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning is just an amateur who needs a break.

Lightning always wanted to be a Piston Cup racer. He needed a sponsor he needed to be noticed. He would practice on the tracks and hope for the best.   
Finally the day came he had enough money to enter a amateur competition. He won. Yes, he did. He entered another and won again.   
As luck would have it someone did notice. Will, two people really. The Rust-eze brothers did. Lightning was less than thrilled he wanted Dinco. Yet, this was all he had. So he signed and he did it. The first step was repainting. He was transformed into a red car with the Rust-Eze logo on him. He looked like a real race car. He knew he could win. At, least he had come this for the rest he could do all he had to do was win. This was the start to an amazing career. He could feel it.


	9. Origins 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Lightning McQueen' family life.

"Get your head out of the clouds and listen you need to start being better!" A voice shouted at a younger car.  
"I am trying I just wanna try racing!" Lightning shouted back at his dad.  
"No, you think you can ever be a racer? You know how hard that is? You need to think about your actual future. Help your poor mom and take of your sister think something besides your big ego! You are worthless!"   
Lightning drove away from his father always hated the way he acted but they just didn't have the same vision for his future. He wanted Lightning to go to college get a regular good job and help his family. It wasn't that he didn't love them. His father was hit by drunk driver and was disabled. His mother worked hard long shifts to support her family. They lived in a small modest apartment.   
He loved his little sister Chloe and his mom was stressed but he knew she tried. He sighed deeply, but his heart was in racing it called to him. He smiled at his sister she was playing quietly he knew she didn't like the fighting but his father just pushed every button. He hadn't been doing good at school or his chores but, he just felt bad and didn't then he didn't care at all.   
Later, his mom came back. She was upset with him not doing the chores. His father interjected; "Lightning McQueen! You never do anything come on you need to help out for once in your life. You either help or leave!"  
"Fine then I'll go!"  
"Wait, Lightning no!" His mother tried.  
"Wait? Wait! He never does anything he is worthless shit!"  
"Yeah, I am going and never coming back to this hell hole you will see I am going to be a famous race car!"  
"You will never amount to anything and you have no one, no family or friends! Lightning you are utterly alone!"  
"Fine I don't need anyone I can do it alone!" Lightning grabbed his few things and told his sister goodbye. He walked out the door forever leaving.   
Time skip  
Lightning's family were relaxing on Friday after a long work week they were flipping through the channels when they saw it.   
"It's Lightning!" She said. Her parents, looked astonished. Chole's mother started, "It really is him, Clyde..."   
"Change the channel Chloe."  
"No, you made my brother leave I want to watch him race you were wrong, look at him. He is still your son!"  
"He is selfish he left us here you know he gets prize money and he has a sponsor your brother abandoned us to live the high life."   
"You chased him away." She said quietly.   
"Your mother works you work. He runs around a track snaps a couple of pictures that is it I bet he doesn't even win."  
"Clyde he just did..."  
"Sunny what are you going on about." He asked his wife.   
The announcer came on again, "That is another win for rookie sensation Lightning McQueen. If he wins his next race he could go in with as many points as The King and Chick Hicks making for an exciting race. Can Lightning came history and win the Piston Cup?"  
"He still is selfish and brat I am banning racing."  
"He is my brother I want to see him!"  
"No, he made his choice and he chose that life your brother forgot us and you he traded us in to be a famous race car."  
"Fine I'll just go out and watch him race you may not care about him but I do." She said driving away. There were so many sports gas stations she could go and watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm will I always wanted to know more Lightning's life he just didn't pop and start racing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruz gets to see Natalie again is it a date?

Cruz rushed around, she was going to meet up with Natalie tonight over dinner. She was more giddy than normal when she bumped into Lightning.   
"Cruz watch it you are going to scratch my paint."  
"Sorry it just I am going to see Natalie again tonight."  
"Oh, I get it big date."  
"No, I mean you think it's a date?" She hopped on her tires.  
"Will it seems like it you go on and on about her." He smirked at Cruz.  
"Will I do like her, but what if she doesn't feel the same?"  
"She seems like she does. Just have a good time , she called you she wants to see you again seems like a good sign."  
"I guess you are right. I'm just nervous."  
"Cruz don't worry just be yourself."  
"Yeah, I will; I should get going don't want to be late."  
"Have fun I won't wait up for you."  
She smiled to herself as drove to go to her date she knew this was going to be a good night.  
The dinner went rather will. She always like talking to Natalie, and the best part is when she drove Natalie home. "I had a good time on our date." So it was a date Cruz was so happy, and then a small kiss was placed on her. She drove off as happier than she had never been.


	11. The crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula's crash a look at the effects that Chick Hicks did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very good with action scenes I tried. If anyone has any ideas for stories.

Cars don't fly. That is what Nebula knew but not at the Dinco 400. The season had started great for her. She almost had 4,000 points this was her rookie year she was the youngest and the only girl. She hoped to make it in the top 5.   
The clear leaders were of course, The King, Chick, and, McQueen. It didn't matter to Nebula she wanted to finish the season strong give it her best.   
In life things don't ever go as planned;  
and everything I thought it was nothing like it is. Soon, everyone had settled in. The three leaders raced on Nebula was in the middle of the pack.   
Suddenly, Hicks crashed into another car.there was chaos as everyone spun out. Nebula did her best to stay away and avoid the other helpless cars. But, she couldn't, a other racer lost a tire and was spinning at high speed he crashed with high velocity into Nebula's right side. That caused her to slam into the barrier,  
Completely crushing her left side. She ricocheted off that wall into another car. There was so much force she bounced onto the track and went flying. She screamed finally as she flew five meters forward in the air screaming from pain and fear.  
She landed in the dirt on her right side it was crushed. She then rolled four times violently. She landed with her one wheel in the air on her back. All her other wheels were torn off and one of her axels was gone her bumper laid on the track. She felt herself start to burn and screamed again, her hood was crushed too. She couldn't move. She knew she was dying. She could feel her oil spill. She was totaled. She felt herself slip away all was dark.   
Nebula woke up she thought she was in the after life. But, her family was there.   
"What happened?" Her voice was hoarse. Her mother told her not to talk she had been out for months. Her whole body was in a cast. Finally her mother told her. "You wrecked bad, we thought we lost you... anyway you have a lot damage, your engine block was cracked and your tanks. Your insides were on fire.   
Nebula nodded, she knew it was bad.What about the cup?"  
"Nebula you are seriously thinking about racing?"  
"I want to know what happened!"  
"The Dinco 400 was complicated..."  
"It's a race who won?"  
"Watch the recording if you want I can't see it, you almost died."  
"Mom, racing was my life."  
"I told you not to do it never again Nebula."  
Nebula sighed she was left with some two different tapes. The Dinco 400, she watched it seeing the usual. Then, it was her crash Chick Hicks caused this all her pain because of him. She saw herself because she was in the middle most cars collided with her. That's why she was in such bad shape. Nebula was always so unlucky. She flew up and away rolling and crashing. She heard Cartrip talking.  
"A serious accident behind the leaders, look oh no there goes Nebula."  
"She just launched I don't know if she can make it."  
Nebula remembered passing out before that she was engulfed in flames. She still wanted to see the end of the race. The end was a surprise they somehow all won? A tie for the win. If only Lightning had gotten does stupid tires. The winner of the cup was Hicks but Lightning had earned a spot in heart. It made one thing clear to her she was going to get Chick Hicks if it killed her he was going with her!


	12. accident?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea based on an article that Lightning has so sort of child with Mia or Tia.

Tia and Mia loved racing they did but; you know what they loved even more? Lightning Mcqueen. "He is so hot!" Tia swooned.   
"I know I love him!" Mia agreed. They would follow him around to all his races. They needed a chance to get his attention and then he would love them.   
Finally, one race where security was flimsy they snuck back to see him. They were full of excitement.   
Lightning was returning from another victory.   
"Lightning hi we are your biggest fans I'm Tia!"  
"And I'm Mia!"   
Lightning smiled at them they were pretty cute. He did have a lot of groupies he was irresistible. "Nice to meet my biggest fans. I was just going to celebrate my win wanna come up with me." He showed off his lucky sticker.   
"Yes!"  
"Totally!" They said together. They started to giggle tonight was gonna be fun."  
A few weeks later was the Dinoco 400, they wanted to see Lightning again he was a lot sweeter than he had seemed so after the tie they slipped in and flashed Lightning. Security dragged them away and they had to call their other sister Rhea to take them out of inbound.   
"We are so sorry Rhea." Tia said.  
"Shut up Tia." Rhea said.  
"We mean it." Mia said.  
"Don't care you two can't stay out of trouble. Just go and don't call me." Rhea drove off leaving the pair.   
They were determined to see the end of the season. After that they went home. Everything was fine until Mia started to feel sick. Rhea did come back, "Mia you are pregnant, who is the dad?"  
"Lightning McQueen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist after reading the article leave me alone


	13. Getting serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula has to make some hard choices.

"The world is on fire with talk about Nebula Silverado and Chick Hicks. During the Chick Hicks Show Silverado rammed him." Said an announcer.  
"That's right Nebula is still angry over her Dinoco 400 crash that she blames Chick for."  
Nebula turned off the tv. "Fuck this." She said.   
"Nebula we need to stop this. Talk about this."  
"There is nothing to speak about alright. I am glad that I did that. I would do it again I am suing Hicks."  
"He is suing you."  
"Countersue Chad." She sighed.   
"What is the big deal, I don't get it."  
"You weren't a racer, you don't and you never will that my was dream. To be a racer out there on the track. When you drive and you go. I could have been great. I could have won! I was good, I could have won a Piston Cup." Tears were on in her eyes.  
"Fine I am sorry. I just don't get it I guess. But, I will help you with the legal stuff but just watch it."  
"Thank you you are the best." She was left alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nebula girl you are in trouble....


	14. Let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Lighting sit down for a chat bad or good idea?

"So, why are we here champ."  
"I just wanted to talk is all."  
"I see... so what do we talk about daddy?"  
"Wait...what don't call me that." Lightning said looking annoyed.   
"You are older than me. So I thought it was appropriate. Jackson said.  
"You know you are not funny."  
"Haha I think I am more importantly champ, I am better racer you need to retire get a condo in Florida." Storm smirked at Lightning.  
"You're arrogant like I was I know you because you are me."  
"Whatever." Jackson thought.   
"Good comeback wow." Lighting said sarcastically.  
"I don't like you I came for the publicity."  
"I know you did I still wanted to talk to you."  
"Wait why?"  
Lightning shrugged his tires; "Like I said I wanted to talk and your act is flimsy as best."  
"Look champ I didn't know you cared ."  
"I don't I just wanted talk a bit you know."  
"No, one ever has...I really don't talk to anyone." It intrigued Jackson why was he doing this. Maybe he did want to be friends are whatever. Him and gramps friends? "You really wanna talk to me daddy huh? I guess it could be interesting listening to your stories about the good old days."  
Lightning rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I guess I can help feed you big baby."  
Jackson laughed, maybe this wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightning and Storm what could go wrong right?


	15. The future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is within reach just a few more things to go. Right?

"I don't want to hear about Chick Hicks, or anything anyone mentions it I will fire them but like literately I will be burn them to death." Nebula sighed. She went to work at her company Apollo Tech Industrial. The other workers exchanged looks and went to work. This was going to be a long day. "Run simulation with new adjustments add, Storm and Ramirez gun it and  give me the results." She commanded. "Results say that you have max speed of 230." Mae said, one of her main scientists   
"Now that is what I am talking about it! We can go forward with this. We just need a racer to test this. With enough skill we can rule the Piston Cup." She said happily.   
Chad looked at the results, changing the material to polymers and carbon alloy helped, then there was the electric power and aluminum v-8 this would help with power their engine boosted a one second to zero to sixty, and the tires created more downward force a better grip. The future was right in front them.   
"Nebula, everyone in the meeting room."   
They all went to the meeting room. Everyone was excited. This was the first time without a crash. Chad started, "As you know this is a great day for us. We have for the first time had our simulation run a successful test without a crash now, Jackson Storm's top speed is 214 we have easily crushed him, Cruz Ramirez's top speed is about 200 they both as might not show up. But, we have some considerations I will leave it to Nebula."  
"Speed doesn't win a race. What matters when you are out there is the racer. We need skill. We can't go out there without a win. The issue is our technology has been tied to accidents this is surgery no doubt about it. But; we can do it we can do this. I know we can all of us have worked so hard for this moment. We need to find a racer with the skills to do this. I have faith in us."  
"So we need a racer with skills that will say yes to invasive surgery and might die." Kenny said.   
"That sounds hard..."Pepper said, a little Kia.   
"May I ask about Hicks..."  
"What do you want to know Brice?" She said to a Tundra truck.  
"Like what happened are you suing him and the Piston Cup officials."  
"Yes, I am. They are evil and ruined my life that's it for now we need to focus on racers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The science is not to accurate.


	16. Gaze up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Lightning take a moment

Radiator Spring with hot. Really hot in the middle of July everyone was inside at this time only at night or early morning.   
In the night when a good southern wind had come to lightly run over the metal of the cars. Lightning came out to look around. He went up to a high cliff and gazed up at the stars. He didn't particularly know why he never did before, it was just nice he supposed.  
"Hey Stickers." Sally said.  
"Oh, hey nice seeing you out here." He smiled at her.  
"It is nice out, nice breeze and a good night."   
"Yeah, it is." Lightning moved a little closer to Sally. They both gazed up at the stars. Sally didn't need and leaned on him. She wondered if this is what it would be like just doing small things with him. Sometimes he was a jerk but there was so much more to him. He could be so earnest sometimes. It looked like they were stuck together intertwined for the long haul.  
They stayed there for while gazing up silently. Things were going to be just fine.


	17. Not Like That!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning and Francesco engage in some trash talk or flirting.

Francesco Bernoulli always won. Of course he did he was the best. It all came to easy to him. Beating Lighting McQueen would be to easy for Francesco it would almost be boring. A win was a win though and rubbing McQueen's face in it would be so much fun.   
Lightning arrived for the race. He spotted Francesco. "Ready to lose to me?" He asked him.   
Francesco laughed, "Me lose to you?"  
"Yeah that's right. It's not so funny it happens."  
"Maybe in your dreams."  
"In my dreams? Please Francesco I even dream of being fast. I dream in speed." Lightning taunted him.  
"I dream of being triple the speed and beating you."  
"Oh, that's sweet Francesco knowing that you dream of me." Lightning laughed."  
"Not like that! I mean not always like that." Francesco smirked.  
"Wait? What? You do that too? Not like I think of you like that I never dream about you like that."  
"Francesco is so irresistible everyone likes him. Right, Shu?" The Japanese racer looked at the pair before driving off.   
Max approached Shu what is going on Shu?"  
"You know how they always flirt. They are at it again." He sighed. Max nodded it was a bit annoying but what did he expect from them.


	18. Meet the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning meets Cruz's family. They are not as happy, with the circumstances.Sight Cruz/Lightning

Cruz was so lucky she really meant it. She had her dream come true and she had Lightning McQueen as her crew chief. Racing was her passion. Her family was not that supportive she wishes her parents would come to just one race just one race. It would make her feel so much better. If they could see her they would understand.   
Lightning knew Cruz wasn't her usual sunny self. "Hey cruz can we talk?" He said gently. She nodded and slowly drove to his side. She liked being close to him, "What's up?" She said feigning happiness.   
"I just know something is bothering you."  
"I just wish that my family would come see one little race. It would make everything feel perfect. I know it shouldn't matter but it does."  
"No, I mean you are amazing they should see you race."  
She blushed, "Thanks, they don't get it they think that racing is just an oil sport that people just watch for the crashes. I'm wasting my time and I will kill myself and they don't like you much."  
"Join the club, that isn't true if they saw you they would get it. Maybe we can go talk to them together?"  
"No, no I couldn't I have a big family there five of us. And, I have three sisters and one brother my abuela lives with us and my uncle. It is chaos."  
"Come on it will be fun, I don't mind chaos." He smiled his best smile. She melted a little inside. "Will, ok... but I am warning you."  
Cruz was nervous her tanks were in knots. Lightning seemed excited. He couldn't wait to see the family. Cruz had told her parents but, she hoped her whole family wasn't there she opened the door.   
"Hi, I'm here..." but, Cruz's luck was bad, and they were all there's waiting for her. Everyone stopped their tires, to stare at her and Lightning. "Cruz, we need to talk." Her mom dragged her to the family one with her dad and Lightning followed looking confused.   
"Not even a hello?" Cruz tried.   
"Cruz, you didn't tell us you planned on racing." Her father a mustard yellow midsize car said.   
"It was really sudden Mr. McQueen gave me a great opportunity I couldn't help it." Her father shot Lightning a dirty look.   
"Racing leads to accidents."  
"Sometimes but all things can lead to accidents." She countered.   
"We can't see you wiped out Mr. Mcqueen would know about wrecks." Her mother had a quiet fury.   
"Racing can be dangerous but, there is more to it than that, Cruz would really love it if you all came to see her. She is amazing." Lighting looked at her fondly.   
"I'm not going to see my daughter be killed because some has been wants me to." Her father his harshly.   
"Dad stop he is not a has been, yes he is older than dirt."  
"Hey I'm not that old Cruz!"  
"But, he is a legend and he supports me, I am a racer you have to accept that!"  
"Get out of my house." He mother said with anger.   
"Fine! Let's go Lightning." She sped off.   
Lighting looked back he felt bad about it this was a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very slight Lightning/Cruz I honestly like this pairing a lot.


	19. Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francesco mama only wants the best for him.

Francesco's mama loved her son the most he was all she had. But, that was ok it had always been like that. One thing that did bother her was that her son never seemed to settle down with anyone. Sometimes he had a friend other times he was just alone focused on racing.   
Francesco went to visit his mama. "Hello, Francesco; how is my boy?"   
"Fine, Mama how are you?"  
"I am ok but, I think my engine is going weak." She faked weakness.   
"No, Mama, what is wrong?"  
"I am worried about you."  
"When I leave this world you will be alone."  
"No! Mama, you will not leave for a long time."  
"But, my engine only if I knew you had someone to take care of you."   
Francesco sighed, not this again his Mama wanted someone for him to settle down with someone, a boyfriend or girlfriend. "Mama, Francesco cannot get tied down."  
"You are going to need someone please my son."   
"Only to make you happy." He replied.   
He needed to find someone just to pretend to so his his Mama could get over this. But, who could it be? He just needed someone to go along with the plan. He knew who he had an idea, Francesco would ask McQueen he would go along with it he was always saying he was his friend now was a chance to prove it.


	20. Gloss over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my thoughts and interpretation maybe of Lightning. Introspective thinking of Lightning.

Keep up a good front. Lightning had to keep his head in the game. Don't let yourself wonder focus on speed. Lightning was always victorious he knew that. He liked to smile for the cameras and taught Hicks. But, in the end he was alone. Not that he minded he liked being alone doing things his way, the right way. Still it was odd the empty feeling in him. He buried it deep, deep under himself and pressed on. What did the press want him being confident and fabulous. He didn't need anyone anyway he had been alone for along time. It was better that way.  
When you can lie to yourself you are a good liar. He decided to distract himself from his inner thoughts the true self; layer on more and more lies like, coats of shiny finish until the real damage is just an old ache. Everything was just coats on coats. No one but maybe Mack knew the real him. Everything was just glossed over.   
The Piston Cup loomed over him. That was his sole focus. He could make history with it being the first rookie to win it. That is where his focus went winning was all that mattered. There was nothing else but this. He told himself that over and over again. Win, win. It distracted himself from all other things inside. His primer, his coats of paint, his finish, his high gloss it all covered his outside inward. Focus focus.


	21. A crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruz's thoughts on how she feels on Lightning. Cruz/lighting

Developing a crush is odd. All of sudden it is there and cannot be unforgotten. It is akin to going into water. At, first it is cold and you tread softly. The more you adjust to it the more you go in the deep. Until finally you look around and you are in the deep.   
Cruz sighed; she was in love she had a crush. How did this happen? It was sudden yet in the end she knew it would happen. Lightning McQueen was his name. Her crew chief, her mentor,  and it was frustrating. She should not have these feelings. It was just wrong. If she was true to herself really, true. When Sterling first told her about Mr. McQueen she felt a tringe  in her engine. She fluttered. She thought it was just because he was famous. No, because she always had a small crush on him growing up. She was not into his fame, money, or looks; it was about his attitude. The way he was so fearless and sure of himself. Where did it come from?   
Still he made her feel downright giddy. She loved being close to him. To be honest Lightning was all she thought he was and more. No, no Cruz stop it. It was her stupid crush and to be honest she didn't stand a chance. He had so many groupies and was also taken, not like that stopped anyone. Some cars were just so forward. It was annoying she wondered how he would react. She could never tell him anyway.   
"Hey, Cruz you ready?" Lightning smiled at her. She melted and could feel herself smile.  
"Yep!" She went to his side.


	22. Fight me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula wants to fight everyone and she means it. Strong language

"I am here to stop this stupid race." Nebula said. Chad, sighed. This was going bad. Nebula had a counter suit and she was suing the Piston Cup. Her first step was too protest it. There were people here and the news.   
"Mrs. Silverado what do you hope to accomplish today?"  
"That the Piston Cup is not safe for it's racers. It doesn't care about them."  
"And, Hicks?"  
"I hate him he tried to murder me and the Piston Cup accepts that behavior."  
Jackson Storm watched as reporters swarmed another car. He drove over there, "What's going on here?"  
"Protesting the Piston Cup and people like you." Nebula answered.  
"Nebula..." Chad said but it was to late.  
"Like me?" Jackson said coldly."  
"You heard right now get out of my face before I beat your bumper in." Jackson was taken aback. People didn't talk to him he felt odd. It attracted Lightning's attention he moved passed Storm. "Nebula it's nice to see you."   
"McQueen it's ok seeing you again here to support me?"  
"I want to but I think you are wrong."  
"Right because you benefited from that crash Dinoco 400 wiped out the rest of us!"  
"No, I think that you are wrong trying to stop the race. We should maybe work for the safety of the race and how other racers treat each other." He looked over at Jackson.   
"Yeah, gramps is right let the racers race." Jackson said.   
"That is it I'm going to kill for real just like I did to Hicks." She started her engine   
"You have to catch me first!"  
"I can trap you." She said simply. Chad and Lightning held her back. "Nebula calm down I don't really agree with these methods." Lightning told her as he held her back.   
"Let her go." Storm said from a distance. Cruz drove over. "Wow it's really Nebula Silverado nice to meet you!" She said happily.   
"Hi, Cruz." She said oddly. "Let me go, so I can rip out his fucking engine and slash his fucking tires!"   
Jackson honestly backed off she did put Hicks in the hospital. Was he really next? "Maybe I should go..."  
"Come back and fight I'm gonna break your windshields and send your bumper back to the manufacturer in box of junk steel. You go ask Hicks and who ever else is in line next!"  
"Nebula calm. Down. Now." Chad said.  
"Fine; fine. Let's just leave."  
Nebula, wait stay." Lightning said.   
"Why should I?"  
"We can talk." He said looking at her.   
"About what? You? No, thanks."  
"No, about everything." He said quietly. Chad looked between them. What was going on?  
"Ok." She relented.


	23. Getting better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruz still upset about her families reaction, but can things get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more cruz/lightning

"It's ok Mr. McQueen I knew they would react like that." They were at the hotel. Being chased away from home.  
"I feel like it is my fault."  
"No, no it wasn't and I am sorry my dad called you a has been I think you are amazing." Her eyes twinkled a bit.  
"It's ok, Cruz I'm more worried about you." He gently but her tire on her. It was a small gesture of friendship but it felt good to have his touch.  
She smiled genuine at him, "I just want to go back."  
"We can in the morning why don't you try getting some sleep and then, afterwards we can get dinner and leave in the morning. Our rooms are right next to each other." She nodded and went to her room. She laid on the mat thinking about the disaster her family, was like that. It was fine not like she excepted better. She was so confused honestly, her family was just so annoying. Mr. McQueen was so nice though, she was so glad he honestly cared. Yet she was getting ahead of herself he hadn't done anything other than show friendly or mentor like affection. Not that she wanted more, ok maybe she did. Just a little more. Ok, ok a lot more no bad Cruz she had a crush. But not like it mattered. There was a soft knock at door. "Come in?"  
"Abuela?" Cruz was surprised to see her grandmother, younger brother, and one of her older sisters.  
"Why are you all here?"  
"I really want to see you race." Her brother said as they drove in. "We all do. I mean not mom and dad but we do, we watch you secretly stream you on the tablet."  
"I didn't know that. I'm so excited that you actually watch me! I mean I really wanted this! She brought them all in for a hug.  
"Hey what is going on Cruz?" Lightning heard the noise.  
"Mr. McQueen! I am so glad this is some of my family! And, they want to see me race! And, and oh say hi to them! This is my abuela, my brother, Tommy, and my sister Julia! Say hi I'm just so exited!"  
"We know Cruz." Her sister said greeting Lightning. Lightning shook tires with them.  
"Nice to meet you all. So glad to meet Cruz's family." Lightning smiled at them all. They were all different shades of yellow with her brother being an orange yellow. "So are you here because you want to see Cruz race then?"  
"Nothing would make me happier." Her grandmother said.  
"Ah." Cruz said hugging her. "We should go? Now!"  
"Cruz its to late to just leave. We can leave tomorrow, and get ready for the race. Cruz what about the rest of your family."  
"Oh, we won't tell them. It will be fun." Her sister said laughing. Lightning smirked they did call him a has been. "Ok we will live bright and early then."


	24. Ciao Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Jackson Storm met Francesco Bernoulli. Miscommunication and other things. The

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I've been playing around with.

"So this a new car supposed to be even faster than Francesco?"   
"Yeah, that's right." Lightning said.   
"I don't believe."  
"What?"  
"I am triple the speed of you so he can't beat Francesco."  
Lightning sighed, "Why don't you race him and see he is really annoying."  
"So why don't you two get along McQueen you are both annoying."  
"I am nothing like him!" Lightning defended.   
"Sure, sure Francesco will speak with new race car."  
"Bonjourno I am Francesco Bernoulli the famous race car."  
"Who?" Jackson responded.   
"Surely, you are making a mistake! Francesco is known to all for Francesco's looks and speed."  
"So, why do you talk in third person?"  
"It is Francesco's thing!"  
"Crazy French car."  
"You, insult Francesco, I am Italian! Not French!"  
"Whatever..."  
"I challenge you to a race!"  
"That's ok, Frenchie, I don't want to make another old car look bad, in fact, bring back McQueen at least he can talk you know; normal...and he isn't as fragile as you."  
"Fragile? Fragile, Francesco, is quadruple the speed!"  
"Ok, I don't think that's possible, nice little dream." Jackson smirked.  
"You just scared little car!"  
"No, you wanna race I can I already showed McQueen."  
"No, McQueen he is property of Francesco!"  
Jackson's eyes widen, "I mean race wise, we are not down like that."   
"No, read this!" Jackson read Francesco's bumper 'Ciao McQueen'   
"Ok I'm creeped out I'm just gonna go..."  
"No, race me quadruple the speed." Lightning drove in.   
"What's going on here?"  
"Francisco was justa challenging him to race for you?"   
"Me?"  
"Look, ever since new race car come you don't pay attention to Francesco. All about the new car you don't a care about Francesco."  
"No, he means nothing to me." Lightning reassured him.  
"I have to go drive off a cliff..." Jackson said.   
"Not until you race Francesco!"  
"Fine as long I get away from both of you."  
They went to race since it was interesting as they both wiped out from pushing each other around. Lighting rolled his eyes. "Get up you two."  
"McQueen is Francesco's. Back off Stormy."   
"It's Storm first off, second, yeah, I don't think so. McQueen may be super old but he is still super hot." He smiled over to Lightning.   
"You will never have him!" Francesco said. Kissing Lightning.   
"Hey, I'm leaving...get a room." He frowned annoyed. Will see about this.


	25. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula has made it to Radiator Springs yay?

"Welcome to Radiator Springs." Lightning said. Nebula sighed, she looked at the town it was pretty she guessed.   
"Nice." She said quietly.   
"Hey don't be upset. We can get through this together."   
"Thanks, McQueen." Nebula had a lot to think of. She had legal trouble and other things she was going through. It had not been easy for her.   
"Nebula things will get better. I promise." Nebula looked into his eyes. It went on for while before her husband interpreted, "Nebula, the kids, want something to eat." Chad was not jealous.   
"Yeah, just bring them to Flo's" Lightning told  Chad.   
"Alright, show us the way Mcqueen."  
They followed Nebula kept her head down as her kids buzzed around Lightning. She sighed and looked at Chad who was on his phone.   
"Kids leave Mr. McQueen alone."  
"It's ok Nebula I don't mind." He smiled as both kids continued speaking to him about how they had seen his races and didn't believe that their mother knew. At least they were having fun.  
When they got to Flo's Sally was waiting for them. Lightning greeted her as the two kids followed happily. Sally noticed a sad looking car trailing behind. It was Nebula Silverado from the Real Housewives of San Carton. Her husband dragged along looking bored.   
"What will you have honey?" Flo asked her.   
"Just ah, an iced tea I'm topped off."   
"Are you sure it was along drove?" Sally asked her.  
"Small salad dressing on the side."   
I'll just take an iced tea I'm fine." Chad added.   
"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Silverado I like watching your show it's so addicting."  
"Just Nebula please, I'm glad you like it." She said with severe lackluster.   
"Your kids seem so sweet." Sally tried again.  
"They are cute sorry, they bother him let me know."   
"He loves this."  
"I see Lightning seems to be good with them."she picked at her food sadly.   
"Uh, you look like you need a rest, why don't you tomorrow while we take your kids around?"  
"No,I mean I could never ask that." But; she did feel tired. Chad was never any help with them.   
"Sure, why not it would be good practice for us and I promise will take good care of them."  
"Will, I suppose it couldn't hurt but if they annoy you are McQueen to much bring them back."   
"Sure you need to relax.   
"You have no idea." Nebula sighed.


	26. Full circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a doc Drabble I find him very intimidating to right don't think I did him any justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nervous about this I think over did it or under did it.

Long ago, Doc, the Fabulous Hudson Hornet ran off. After, his crash that left him out. He worked hard but nothing went as planned. So he drove and drove into the velvet night. Until the shape of the land started to change. The woods gave way to fields; clearing, as far as his eyes could carry. They were bathed in greens and some in amber as the wheat and corn crops gave yield. Then there was rocky roads. Rocks and mountains peaks so high like planes gliding above. Finally he landed there. He stopped here at home. When the rocks gave way to the dry heat. The desert. The desert was quiet with life teeming beneath. Dry air that was until the winds picked fine pieces of old dirt and rocks. The clear blue skies that looked like a reflection of the sea. The sun pierced and burned yet it was constant the downpour of golden rays. He was at his home. His home town. The small Radiator Springs.   
He loved very square inch of it. All things are full circle. What is old is new, we return to ashes, all things are a 360, and time itself is a circle that never breaks. So tonight was that night for the Hudson Hornet. There is always: one night, one day, an hour, second, minute that changes our lives. For years of preparation amount to mere seconds. The defining thing that makes us who we are who fate wants, what the universe tugs and forms us. It goes like lightning.   
That one night, when the still air was broken with sound. And, a hot shot racer came in. All things are full circle.   
He instantly knows. Race car. How? It so obvious to him, from just the attitude, the stickers, the paint job, and even the tires. Yet it is so much more, so obvious like his paint sticking out in the dull desert. The circle is complete we start where we finish.


	27. Death and memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighting's thoughts on Hudson's death

Some things are sacred. Some things don't change. Then, like a flash they are gone and only the memory is left. It's turns everything upside down. North is south and south is west.   
Death is final it is absolute their is nothing beyond it. He will never be back no wish, from a star or a coin will bring him back. He is dead.   
Lightning felt empty and hollow, sad. The Hudson Hornet was dead. What would he do now? What could he do? For the longest he contemplated retiring or just disappearing. He knew it was just a fantasy. He didn't want to stop and Doc wouldn't want him too.   
Dealing with the aftermath of death was the hardest. There were things to do. One had to press on. There were wills and stuff to look through. It was quiet and deathly silent work.   
Days went on. The sun still rose and the wind still blew. In reality it was like nothing changed only it all did.   
As still time marched on and on into the void things did get easier. It was like a gash on his metal it started out bad but each day it get slightly better until there was only the small scar. Tick tock time heals right? Right? Time makes things easier. There would always be small reminders of him his paint color, his scent, his voice, just his touch. Sometimes he thought the desert was playing tricks on him he swear he could see him in distance and maybe sometimes he thought it was a dream he would wake and he would be there and this was all another one of his bad nightmares. He knew better. He did.   
He looks back at first when they met. How much destain they had for each other. If only he had known then. When fate collided and forever intertwined them. Minted together always. The time he throw him in that cactus. It's funny how things don't go as planned. All that was gone, not really though, he was still here and he would carry where Doc left off. He was his living memory and he would always strive to do the best for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grandmother died the same year cars came out. I feel like Lightning and I had to learn the lesson.


	28. Nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruz and lightning nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two together

"Me. McQueen it's time for your nap." Cruz chided.   
"I don't need a nap."  
"If you don't you get cranky."  
"What that is not true. I am fine." She gave him a look like she didn't believe him. Until he had an idea, a brilliant one.   
"Hey, Cruz you seem a bit cranky yourself."   
"Me? No, I am fine." Lightning shrugged his tires.   
"To me you look tired. You could really do with one is all I'm saying."   
"Will, maybe I mean..." where was he going was this she wondered.   
"Alright, Cruz I will take a nap."  
"Good!"  
"But."  
"But, what?" Cruz said.  
"You have to take it with me." He smirked.   
"Fine, as long you get your rest." She smiled.  
He thought that would get him out of it. He sighed deeply and they went to the mat to lay down. Lightning tried to shut his eyes as Cruz laid a few feet away. Their engines hummed softly. He couldn't sleep and Cruz kept moving around. Lightning reached out and grabbed Cruz keeping her still. "Stop moving I need my rest." She ceased moving and fell asleep hearing his engines purr lightly. Lightning opened his eyes. He looked out the window it was dark? He checked the time it was seven pm. They had slept for four hours.   
"Cruz! We were asleep for four hours! Wake up!" He shook her.  
She looked at him sleep in her eyes. She yawned. "What's wrong?"  
"It's seven."  
"Oh, no we slept the whole day. I am so sorry I didn't hear the alarm."  
"It's fine Cruz we both needed the rest anyway." He smiled.


	29. Hi mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to fake my other little short when Francesco needs to find a fake boyfriend good job for lightning Mcqueen! It is all just fake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francesco and lightning

Lightning was a bit surprised to see Francesco he hadn't called to tell him he was coming.   
"Hey, Francesco what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to come ask for your help."  
"With what?"  
"Alright I can't explain just trust Francesco come with me to Francesco's home."  
"I can't just leave with you!"  
"Are you Francesco's friend?"  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"Then, come with a Francesco now."  
"Fine, fine."  
Faster than he imagined. He was on a flight to Francesco's home town.   
"So...why am I helping?"  
"Do you remember my mama?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Ok."  
"Wait, what about her?"  
"You see Francesco's mama love him so much but she thinks Francesco needs someone to spend his life with."  
"Right?"  
"So McQueen is going to help by pretend to be Francesco's boyfriend."  
"What! No, absolutely not!"  
"You justa have to pretend!"  
"Why lie to her?"  
"Look everyone wants Francesco." Lightning rolled his eyes. "You cannot just tie him to one car. No everyone wants him so Francesco must, give people what they want."   
"So I just pretend to be your boyfriend fine. Don't tell anyone."  
"Good. Good."  
Lightning tried to get some sleep while they traveled. He knew he would need it. Francesco woke him as they landed and then traveled the distance to his home. Francesco's mama was waiting for them. "Ah, Francesco is that you? Who is that?"  
"This is my boyfriend Lightning McQueen."   
"Oh, I am so happy! My boy finally has a good and handsome boyfriend! I always knew Francesco like him he always talk about you!" She gave Lightning a kiss. Lightning looked confused but tried not to be rude.   
"So, mama can stop worrying. I have someone."  
"Yes very pretty American car." She smiled at Lightning.   
"I'm not pretty..." Francesco but his tire around him and held him close. "Let me show you to your room Lightning-"  
"He is staying in your room. Mama knows how the young people are she is fine with that will I have to go to town leave you two alone for a few hours." She smiled at them and winked at Francesco. Lightning wondered what to do next as they were left alone.


	30. First time ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddy gets to see her first race ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maddy McGear a super fan of Lightning McQueen get to see him race first time ever!

Maddy McGear was super excited more than she had ever been in her whole life because she was going to her first race to see her hero Lightning McQueen. She got her Lightning gear on and she knew was awake early but she was super happy. Her first time seeing a real race with Lightning. She woke her mom early. She sighed, but knew how excited Maddy was so she got both of them ready.  
Maddy couldn't stop moving around as they got to there seats and she was waiting impatiently for the race to begin. She couldn't wait to see Lightning McQueen.   
Finally the race had begun as the engines of the racers hummed alive. She was overtaken with excitement. This was it what she had been waiting for her whole entire life.   
She saw him and started to yell, "Lightning! Lighting McQueen!" It was really, really him. Her mom tried to get her to calm down but it was of no use. She was lost in her own happiness. Maddy was on the edge of her seat as the race continued in the end Lightning had come out on top. Her mom had one more surprise for her she knew her daughter would just love.


	31. Or else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is have issues with his sponsor. Can lightning help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wonder what the sponsors think what do Jackson's sponsor think of him?

Jackson hated doing things he didn't want. He did not want to go the after party for the racers. He hated these types of thing he hated other cars and interacting with them. But as Gale had reminded him it was in his contract and she wasn't leaving until he attended for at least an hour. He went to a dark corner and hid there not interacting with anyone he was just told to be there.   
"Jackson Storm." His sponsor called. His sponsor was a sleek black on black Lexus her paint shimmered like oil.   
"Get over there and mingle now. I'm not asking you as your boss I am giving you a direct order." Her voice never raised. Still it was deadly all the same.   
"That's ok Amelia great party though."  
"I told you to go do not make me ask you twice."  
"What's the point?"  
"Cars don't like you at all."  
"I don't care." Jackson knew that.  
"That's because you are stupid and don't know anything. See the other racers think you are an annoying egomaniac. Then, the fans think you are arrogant and have no time for them."  
"I don't have time for them." He said annoyed.   
"So; I run a business Storm." She said slowly she was mocking him pretending Jackson was stupid. "When people think you are a jerk they won't buy my product I lose money because you are a spoiled little brat who won't grow up. If you keep doing this I will replace you."   
"You wouldn't I win."  
She laughed quietly "This has absolutely nothing with winning. See, Jackson you are pretty stupid. How you are perceived in public is all that matters if people like you enough they will do whatever you want. You know who sold a lot of stuff Rust-eze. Why? Because, people like Lightning McQueen even when he crashed. He was endearing to them. You, know who people like Cal Weathers. People like Cruz Ramirez. You have a reputation of being mean to the fans the bread and butter here. Ergo Storm you are costing me profit. Because, no one likes you. I should just take a nicer rookie from the pool."  
"You can't do that." Jackson panicked Amelia Ortega was known for being unpredictable.   
"I can and I might depends on how the meet and greet goes."  
"The what?"  
Her hazel eyes turned dark black. "You have to be kidding me? I'm going to kill you I'm not even playing." Jackson moved back.   
"I emailed you, Jackson, three lucky cars find the special marked cans and get a meet greet with you! How the hell could you forget that do you have a negative IQ?"  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
"Sorry, does nothing to help me you worthless piece of metal. You have no value you have no friends everything you have is because of me!" Finally she raises her voice. The music is loud so you can't tell. "You don't even have friends. Of course you can't, you are to stupid to have any." She wanted tear into Storm he was stressing her out. Jackson didn't respond but turned to leave.   
"Wait let me guess, you are angry and leaving. Are you gonna cry little boy? For all that trash talk you sure can't take it."  
"Are you done?" He said his hood looking down.  
"No." She said simply and coldly.   
"Uh...hi?" Lightning McQueen said.  
"Wow, Lightning McQueen so great to talk to you again great race you and Cruz are amazing!" Sh did a complete one eighty. She was happy and excited.   
"Thanks, for inviting us."  
"Oh yeah, I'm just catching up with all the racers y'all always run a great race. Tex Dinoco came over and greeted Amelia. She excused herself to talk to him. Leaving Lightning and Jackson.   
"Everything ok?"  
The last thing Jackson needed was McQueen.  
"Fine."  
"You don't seem fine what were you two talking about? I met your sponsor before. She seems ah, intense sometimes, she wanted me to race for her she asked Cal and Bobby, and the Icar."  
"Guess she wised up."  
"We all said no."  
"She was talking about a meet and greet for some contest. Wants me on my best behavior." Why was he telling him this? Jackson asked himself.   
"Oh, I see I use to hate them too. They are not bad sometimes some of the fans are really nice. I like them now."  
"Yeah then you do it I'm not exactly good with people."   
"You gotta learn to please your fans. The sponsors don't like that attitude."  
"Yeah, she just gave me that speech."  
"I know that, look your fans look up to you they do anything for a minute of your attention. Just say hi, smile and listen. I promise it isn't so bad."  
"Maybe I will try it." He looked up and met his eyes.  
"Are you sure you are ok."  
"Look you can't go talking to anyone about this."  
"Fine, I won't I swear on my engine just tell me."  
Jackson started, "If I am not more likable she will fire me."  
"It's that serious, wow." Lightning said.   
He nodded. "She and I fight a lot is that normal?"  
"I never really fought with mine...but everyone is different."  
"She says I don't socialize enough."   
Lightning nodded. "So I guess you didn't want to be here?"   
"No, I hate these things."   
"Then I think I am help you, uh leave early."  
"Why would you help me?"  
"Because, you need it and you do have talent so I wouldn't want to see it go to waste Cruz needs some competition. Just follow my lead."  
Jackson shrugged and followed him. They made there way through the crowds. When they were about to leave his sponsor caught them. "Jackson where are you going?"   
"He and I were just gonna talk racer to racer." Lightning said.   
She smiled genuinely for the first time, "Oh, ok night guys."  
Jackson couldn't believe she was just letting him leave like that. They were out he breathed in fresh air. "Thanks." He said awkwardly.   
"It's ok. Just remember tomorrow smile, greet and listen."  
"What about the photo op they get so close."  
"Jackson just relax its only a few seconds if they do anything weird you can always ask them not to."  
"Alright, I think I can do this." They arrived at Jackson's trailer.   
"You will do good ok goodnight." He nodded and got in the trailer."  
"Make any friends?" Gale asked.  
"Not really." He said before going to sleep.


	32. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feeling you get when you walk up and people stop talking.

The cars of the Grand Prix were just chilling. They were of course gossiping about other racers. Especially, Francesco and McQueen.   
"They always flirt it's annoying." Shu said. The other racers all agreed. It was obvious they liked each other. "I thought they were seriously gonna make out on the track." Raoul said. As the other racers nodded in agreement.   
Speak of the devil the flirtatious pair drove in. They were bickering again. Miguel Camino rolled his eyes. McQueen caught it. "What's wrong Miguel?"   
"Oh, nothing, McQueen how are you and Francesco?" He tried to change the subject.   
"I'm fine..." he smiled at him. Wondering why they all stopped talking when they drove in.   
"So what is everyone doing?" Lightning asked.  
The other cars looked at each other. "Just, chilling." Jeff said.   
Francesco took the moment to speak up. "McQueen is coming to stay in Francesco's villa yes?"  
"Fine, I'll stay."   
Nigel and Rip looked at each other. "Say, Francesco," Nigel started, "I would love to stay at your villa."  
"Sorry not enough room." Francesco answered fast.  
"But, you said it was spacious?" Carla questioned trying not to laugh.   
"Not, that spacious maybe some other time. McQueen invited me to his home so I want him...to stay at my house being nice."  
"I bet he wants him." Max whispered. Lightning was getting an odd feeling. "Uh, I invited everyone if they want to come I mean." He said he looked at Francesco.  
"Yes but you want Francesco to come first right? Especially Francesco to come right?"  
"Yes, so I can show you a thing about real racing if you can handle it."  
Carla started giggling, at the innuendo that both cars had just said. So that is what they both hand on their minds the subconscious never lied. Lewis quieted her as he himself was trying not to laugh.   
"McQueen don't be slow we gonna go now." Francesco commanded.  
"Fine, fine. See you y'all tomorrow." He said.  
When they left laughter erupted. "I am never racing with them together again." Shu said done with this crazy stuff.  
"It's true love on the race track." Miguel laughed. "No, room in the villa. What about that?" Raoul asked.   
"Calm down I'm sure they want there alone time." Jeff sighed. It wouldn't be so bad if they just admitted that they liked each other he thought oh will. "See how they are tomorrow."


	33. Basic day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping. I used the prompt fluticasone on this I rarely right this pairing...

Things are not always exciting. Sometimes everyday you just had to get up and go to work, run some errands. Not very day did you crash into a small town while on the way to the biggest race of your life. Am I right?   
Yeah, Lightning McQueen was right. The dust settles. But that was ok. All things settled.   
Today was grocery shopping day. The day he and Sally went to the store to get what they needed for the week. It was mundane and not excited yet it needed to be done. But, he really liked it. He never went to buy groceries before, but it was a necessarily of basic living.   
"Come on, Stickers you ready did you make a list?"  
"I no, no. We can just wing it." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand as they walked.   
The store was filled with so many items he didn't know what to grab. Sally kept him in line. She remembered what they needed and kept him away from everything he thought they needed but really didn't. It was a simple day with a pleasant ending of them have a nice dinner.   
Later, they cuddled on the couch. He hugged her tightly. "You ok." I'm good." He smiled "it was a good day."   
"Yeah, we really didn't to much." She said.  
"Yeah at least I got to be with you."   
"Oh, so sweet for once." She smiled and lost herself in the embrace of his arms.


	34. Backstaber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading struck by Lightning I wanted to write about his betrayal.

After reading lightning strikes I came with this 

Trust was fragile once broken it could never return. Like mirror it could never be put together the right way. It was far better to move on, in Lightning's opinion. Carl was his friend. Key word being was. He trusted him his best friend. But, that was all over.   
Every friend you had would eventually betray you. Everyone was out for themselves. This was the lesson he learned the hard way.   
Carl had been his friend and what did friendship get him but absolutely nothing at all. His emotions ranged for anger, to hurt, to how stupid he felt for trusting him.   
When your best friend betrays it is a pain that cannot be compared. You see attacks coming and you can take evasive measures so the attack won't be as bad. Being completely unprepared is what he felt, wide open vulnerability; never again he told himself over and over in his mind. Never again he chanted in his mind. The hurt he felt was worse than getting his still running engine ripped out. Backstabbed someone had took a saw and pushed to the metal. Still worse like being burned alive from the inside.  Worse than any other thing more than a crash. More than having his metal crushed into scrap.   
For now on he was on his own he could only trust himself. It was his only path to show everyone what he could do.


	35. Best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More based on the Lightning origin book I love the feels in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to do with the lightning origin book if you haven't read it and want too then idk if you should read it

When you have a best friend they are everything to you. When Lightning was still Monty he had one named Carl. Carl and him breathed as one sometimes he felt. He trusted him with his engine, his mind, and body. Then he was thrown in the trash. He felt like he was thrown in a junk yard. Only not him his soul. His very essence of being. He was forever corrupted there was no going back. From it cannot be undone there is no do over. The damage had been dealt like a hammer into his windshields. The act embedded in himself like small rocks in his tires with no way out. There was no way around it. He was gone and changed. He admitted to himself he was played for the fool.  
Carl was Monty's best friend. Carl really liked Lightning he did. There was just one problem. He knew that Monty was a far better racer than he. When McQueen raced it was like watching magic. He was sure he would get a sponsor. Yet, it wasn't fair hadn't Carl worked just as hard hadn't he even helped Monty. He wouldn't say he was jealous. No, this was just not right. Monty owed him. The more he thought on it, his anger had hardened. He hated his friend. He pretended to like him. Cheered on his victories but underneath his metal he felt so irate. This anger was cold. The arctic chill that consumed him. He only thought of getting ahead of his greatest enemy. He devised a great plan. One as cold as zero kelvin.   
It was the day of the big race. McQueen had overslept. This was it his golden opportunity to cement his future. He had a pitty loosen Mcqueen's tire instead of tighten it. That was it. He had done it. Taken Mcqueen out and won a sponsor. He smiled to himself. He had won.


	36. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For #carshippingapprearion week human au Lightning/Francesco

Lightning sat in the home of Francesco. The rivals had become somewhat friends. Francesco wanted to invite Lightning over and cook something for him. "You are going to like this McQueen, Francesco is a great cook."  
"Will I don't really cook to be honest, but thanks I miss seeing you." He said they were sitting down and Lightning was looking over the scenic view of the small Italian village. He let his hand brush through his hair. It was surprisingly peaceful he felt at home. The other racer busied himself with with preparation of the meal. A plate of bruschetta was set in front of him. He picked up a piece it was good. "You can cook better than be but not race." Francesco rolled his eyes. "There is more and Francesco is always better than you."  
The rest of the food was but down. They were dishes simply  seasoned with olive oil and salt. He liked the flavor of the dishes. They sat quietly eating. "So why did you invite? I mean we don't seem that close?"  
"Francesco thought we were, we always talking you are really Francesco's only competitor."  
"I guess I do like hanging out with you." He looked at wine in his hand, it tasted good.  
"Yes see, we are friends and you are very handsome McQueen." He looked into his face observing the features.  
"You are too,Francesco."  Francesco leaned and very softly kissed him tasting the sweet wine. Lightning didn't pull back. He returned the short kiss and smiled up at Francesco.  
"McQueen, Francesco always liked you from the first time I saw you."  
"I like you too." He said softly and kissed again .


	37. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for carsshippingappreationweek salqueen and Natalie/cruz

For #carsshippingweekappreciation prompt fire 

It had been Cruz's idea to do a double date. Lightning had agreed to help her set it up. He and Sally, and Cruz and Natalie. They would have an intimate candle lit dinner. Candle fire made everything more romantic right?  
Cruz was nervous but having another couple there was good they could keep the conversation going. She felt a bit better. It was a nice private dinner, al fresco over looking the valley. Lightning was pleased with himself he was good at these things.   
Sally and arrived. "Looks good." She said giving him a small kiss. Then Cruz came talking to Natalie. They sat down and started to exchanging pleasantries. Things were moving nicely Cruz thought, they were making conversation and eating. The scenery was romantic. She was getting lost in the moment. The only issue is that she had left a napkin to close to fire of the candle, Cruz accidentally knocked over the candle she picked it up only the fire had spread. "Cruz, Cruz there is fire." Natalie said calmly.   
"Ah!!! Oh my god!" She through her cup on the fire only it was gas. So that only made the flames of fire higher. By this time Lightning was panicking. Natalie tried to smoother the flames as best she could. Finally, Sally found water and stopped the burning. Only she got Lightning wet. "Hey, you did that on purpose I was no where near the fire. Now I'm gonna streak! I need to be buffed again!"   
"I'm so sorry Mr. McQueen let me help you!" Cruz ran over to him and tried to buff off the supposed streaks. "This was my fault!"   
"Ouch, that's to hard Cruz softer." Natalie only watched them.   
"Stickers come on we saved your life while Cruz you drove around in circles. It's water."  
"It's going to streak my paint! It's hard water!" Lighting whined.   
Cruz apologized again. "I'll help you I swear you'll be looking good as new I promise."   
"She has a point it's only water." Natlie said laughing. It was just so funny she figured a seasoned race car wouldn't react like that.   
"You don't understand I'm very particular about my paint!"  
"He, is it's ok Mr. McQueen I'm gonna help you look all pretty again." Cruz told him.   
Natalie only laughed again was it that important? Sally rolled her eyes, "You are crazy, you know that? It's water you look cute all the time."   
"Come on. Cruz let's go get me cleaned up." Hey drove away leaving the other two to roll there eyes and pick the mess up.


	38. Daily Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson/lighting some things just become daily habits we relie on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Wattpad for the pairing.

A lot of racers have some ritual. Something they do before the race that helps them get ready, it could be music or a mantra. Jackson Storm didn't believe it that sort of thing. How would that help any?   
Despite that he did sorta have a ritual. "Hey, McQueen how is our old timer?" He asked him as he was talking to Cruz. "Fine perfectly fine." He said annoyed and turned his attention to Cruz again. "What, I know old people are cranky." Jackson sneered.  
"And, I know you are brat." Jackson smirked. This made his day trading insults with McQueen was the best. It was his ritual after a while he looked forward to it. He didn't know exactly why it just fit easily. Almost like an unstated agreement between the two of them.   
So one day when he didn't see Mcqueen he panicked not the that he would admit it. "Ramirez where is your ancient crew chief?"  
Cruz looked at him, "He is going to be late had something to do."   
"Hmm, what did his old mind let him forget there was a race?"  
"We are you so concerned its kinda cute I guess you miss him don't worry he'll be here to flirt with you."  
"As, if he wishes I could spare a glance for him I just had some good insults for him." He shrugged his tire. Cruz rolled her eyes in disbelief as she went to ready herself.   
Lightning came in fast, "Cruz I'm-"  
Jackson had drove over to him, "Where the fuck have you been? We have like five minutes before we start."   
"What, why do you care don't worry about me worry about winning since you never do."  
"Hey, I win all the time I wasn't worried I just wondered if you were dead or something."  
"I hoped you were dead."   
Jackson looked him back, "Whatever."   
Lightning went over to Cruz to check on her. "I don't know what his deal is."   
"He just missed you I mean you are always talking to him sometimes I think you pay more attention to him than me."  
"I don't but he is always running his mouth." Cruz was ready to go. Jackson approached him again. "Don't be late again it's just rude, you hitting on me is part of my pre race routine."   
"Hit on you! Not even if we were the last cars on earth."   
"Will," Jackson leaned in close, "I never said no. Did I?" Lightning let there eyes meet.   
"Hey you are hitting on me."   
"Tell yourself whatever makes you feel bette McQueen,I got a race to win. How about I dedicate it to you champ." He smirked at him before leaving.


	39. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For carsshippingappreation week lighting/jackson

carsshippingappreciationweek 

 

Promt first kiss  
A first kiss was supposed to be something magical a big deal in a cars life. Where the fireworks and waterworks both went on. Jackson inwardly felt like vomiting what a bunch of shit. Come one how could connecting your lips with another car mean anything other than catching a cold.   
He had never kissed anyone. Never had time for things like that. Never wanted to kiss anyone for that matter. That was for silly romantic cars.   
He was focused to win. Still sometimes he was curious. I mean what did it feel like? Then again he was busy. He was supposed to be practicing on the course the race was going to be on. But, McQueen and Cruz were there as Cruz was practicing it was still her time he guessed. Next to McQueen was a mustang that had the same paint color as him. Oh, a groupie. She was going on and about how he was an inspiration to her. The groupie pressed her headlights against him Lightning politely moved back, he kept smiling at her. She went on how much of a great racer he was, Storm moved in closer she was about Jackson's own age. The groupie went on again, "And don't forget famous and rich. Am I right? That's why you are really here?" He addressed the groupie.   
The reaction that came was not what he was excepting. The groupie let out a high pitch squeal. "Omg, omg Jackson Storm just insulted!" She yelled. Cruz stopped and drove over she saw an excited mustang. "Hello?"   
"Hi! Wow you are so yellow in person!"   
"Thanks." Cruz said. The fan and or groupie, lunged at Cruz, and kissed her and took picture with herfast. She did the same for Lightning.   
"No do not touch-"  
It was to late the groupie grabbed and forced a kiss and what he was sure a horrible picture of him. A security car took her away finally, she was yelling happily.  
"Will that was odd." Cruz said simply.  
"Odd I have to put soap in my mouth." Jackson said he was freaking out.   
"Come on she barely left a peck on you." Lightning commented.   
"She just wanted likes on instacargram." Cruz shrugged, "she was happy to meet us."  
"She is a groupie gold digger." Jackson insisted.  
"I wonder if she tagged me I'm gonna go check my time is up anyway." Cruz drove off.   
Jackson was still freaking out he was sure he was gonna die.   
"It's not so bad your over dramatic it wasn't even five seconds." McQueen told him.  
"It was my first kiss it was disgusting." He spat out.  
Lightning laughed, "really? You never kissed anyone before."  
"No."  
"Ah, that's cute little stormy."   
"I don't want too. It gross."   
"It's not so bad."   
"Have you?"  
"Will yes..."  
Storm wondered. "Kiss me." He commanded.  
"What?"  
"That was a bad first kiss I want a do over."   
"Alright." Lightning leaned in and kissed him softly capturing his lips.   
Jackson felt a nice warm feeling wash over him it was over to soon.   
"Not bad I guess." Storm said.   
Lightning looked over. "I will leave you to your practice, then." He drove leaving Jackson. Will how many people could say Lightning McQueen was there first kiss. Maybe kissing wasn't that gross.


	40. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For carsshippingappreciationweek promt wedding.

Prompt wedding   
Cruz rushed around she needed to gather her things. Fast how could she forget she had gotten that invitation months ago, of course, she had a lot going on. She had training and races but still she did RSVP. She did want to go she could make it. "Cruz hey, watch where you are driving." Lightning said.   
"Sorry, Mr. McQueen I just forgot I had to go somewhere."  
"Oh, yeah where you going? How long are you going to be gone?"  
"Oh just like a night and day, it's Carsula Rodriguez's wedding. She is a friend will not really my friend like a family friend."   
"Oh, will that's good Cruz have fun."   
"Wait, what are you going to do without me?"  
"Nothing." He shrugged.   
"Come with me I can bring a guest." She smiled.  
"As much fun as this wedding sounds I'm ok."  
"Why not they have an open bar and cake."  
"Oh, now that you say that I really wanna go." He said sarcastically.   
"Come on Mr. McQueen it will be fun, I need someone to talk to please." She smiled at him.   
"Fine...but just because I have nothing else to do."  
"Good we have to be there soon, come on." She grabbed him by the tire and off they went. They drove through the night and only stopped once.   
"Were here." She said gleefully.   
Lightning looked around it was nice the wedding. There were a bunch of cars there. He and Cruz sat in a table in the back with a blue white centerpiece. "It was a beautiful wedding." Cruz commented.   
"Yeah." He said back. Some cars had started to dance. "Hey Cruz you wanna dance?"  
"What really? I don't know how actually."  
"Just follow my lead." He said. They danced to a medium tempo song.   
Cruz liked it no one had really asked to many times. Me. McQueen was a good dancer, I mean he lead her and they moved easily through the other cars. The song ended and they went to park at the table. "Thanks Mr. McQueen that was great." She felt giggly and bubbly for some reason she liked looking at him.   
"You can call me Lightning, Cruz. Your welcome it was I had a great time with you." He smiled at her and they held each other's gaze for a moment. It felt right, like everything was in place. They dropped there gaze and went along with there night. Every so often they would look at each other her engine would skip a beat. She smiled to herself and inched a little closer to him. He didn't mind. The rest of the night went like blur they were lost in each other's gaze.


	41. The horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning looks out into the horizon on a very difficult day.

The horizon was above it stretched all across the Desert. There was silence only the vast horizon that went on into the infinity. Where the day and night met and shook hands split only by the line of the horizon. The horizon promised another day. A carbon copy of the other day. And, that day after then another the same; with the sun hanging high in the sky. They dry air of the desert whispered against his metal. He took a breath and overlooked the high point he was at. He was alone. It stuck his very engine block like lightning.   
It had been one year. Exactly that amount. 365 the sun went and came the horizon was always the same. He went on like always did. He could only fool himself so much. It just wasn't the same without him. He would never be the same again. It was like Doc had got into his very metal molecules and signed himself into him. Now there was only absence. He could feel the gap in his chassis it fluttered in him.   
Today he did want to be alone. He didn't want to talk to anyone. To think. It was all he had.   
As the sun rose and rose, the heat started the dry scolding heat. All the way up above the horizon. Lightning didn't even realize another car come up to his side. "Hey, Stickers."  
"Oh,hey." He said lacklusterly.  
"So, you ok I know today was hard."  
"Fine, I just wanted to be alone."   
"I see."   
"Its been a year."  
"I know." Sally said not exactly knowing what to add.   
The horizon was changing as now, darkness loomed over, divided only by the horizon. The black sleek night was coming to cool off the hot earth. His eyes still went to the horizon. It didn't matter it had been a year and here he was. "Goodbye Doc." He said. As he drove away with Sally looking back one final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I was going with this. But I wanted to do something else and it turned into this.. I don't particularly like this fic as it's not the style I wanted.


	42. Route 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Route 66 it's rise and decline

Not my usual but wanted to do something about Route 66 since it so important to cars 

 

The mother road stretched out all across the land. It went from east to west. At one time it offered refuge and a fresh start to stale life. It stretched across the country and danced and twisted with it. What you could see visible through it was life. Living and breathing, and rising and falling.   
The road held memories of the travelers it hosted. Some were lost and needed something, something else. Others drove away from there lives. Some just needed to slow down.   
It didn't matter the mother road took all kinds. The asphalt carries away and on its side there were small towns with old stories. With the route there it had flourish to the small towns. This should pass. A saying that means things change ultimately. What was once thriving towns were transformed into bleak dissolute versions of themselves. People left it all stopped suddenly.   
Modernization meant speed and direct access. Death was slow as things crumbled into disarray they were eroded and carried out with the winds. Until there was nothing but the landscape.   
The mother road forgotten and yet, still always there. Waiting to be rediscovered like mother is always there for her children she is always there for the travelers down the highway.


	43. Just friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Francesco ask Lightning's help with a plan to stop Francesco's mama from asking about when he will settle down.

Lightning woke in a strange room as natural light flooded through the window. He was still sleepy as he looked around the room. He remembered he was in Francesco's room. In fact the other car was right next to him holding onto him with his tires. "Uh, Francesco?" He said softly as he shook him. The other car looked up at him. "Oh, McQueen." He yawned.   
"Yeah we fell asleep. You dragged me here to pretend to be your boyfriend."  
"Yes, Francesco knows this." Lightning frowned still not exactly liking the idea.   
"Let's go downstairs Mcqueen."   
"Fine." He agreed following behind him. They were downstairs it was about dinner time.  
"We should go out to dinner." Francesco more commanded than suggested.   
"Like a date?"  
"Yes; since you are like Francesco's boyfriend."  
"Fine."   
They went to a local restaurant. Lightning looked around as Francesco did the talking. It was near sunset. With the golden rays closing down. Lightning looked at the other racer. "So uh this is date you are really taking this far."   
"You don't like being with Francesco?"  
"No, I like being with you..."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, alright we are friends. Just friends." Even though he somewhat didn't believe it. He felt something else for Francesco. He just didn't want to voice it out loud.   
"Just Friends?"  
"Yes..."  
Francesco looked at him he couldn't read his expression. Francesco sighed sadly this had started out as a way to merely please his mama. When did it evolve into something more why did he want something more? "Want to go home Mcqueen?"  
"No, why don't we drive around or something this is supposed to be a date after all."  
"Alright." Francesco agreed.  
They drove around and looked at the town at night there was still other cars up. They stopped and parked at area that was a garden of a park. The flowers smelled sweet there scent softly wafted over towards them.   
Lightning looked around the flowers smelled sweet the moon light dimly let them. He realized there were other cars here who were being romantic. So it was that kind of park Lightning thought. He looked over at Francesco he was attractive. What was Lightning thinking? But. It was true Francesco was beautiful especially when he was quiet like, now. He couldn't help himself as he leaned over and kissed him. The other car was shocked then he started to kiss him back. They ended there kiss.   
"Just friends McQueen?" He smiled at him.


	44. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what may happen when Sheriff sees that Doc is holding things back and hiding something

You know someone like the back of your left tire. Is the saying. But, did you really know anyone? For the Sheriff of Radiator Springs he could say he knew Doc.   
They had been friends for the longest. They met when they were still young and had been friends ever since. He thought he knew that car forwards and backwards. It never once occurred to him that he would be hiding something or be something more than what he said.   
He trusted him together they had grown close with the town. Protecting the town and its folk. It had always been like that. Sheriff thought he knew Doc. Thought being the important word.   
Life in Radiator Springs was slow. It had a lazy ease that Sheriff enjoyed, in a great while he would have to write s ticket or just help some poor lost car out but, usually the most interesting thing was Fillmore and Sarge's arguments or the mishaps of Mater.   
So, when a hot rod race car infiltrated the town things got a bit twisted. From the start Doc was acting strange. That car had wrecked the town and Doc wanted him gone just like that it didn't make sense. Doc simply said that flashy red car was more trouble than he was worth.   
The race worried Sheriff no way Doc could get passed that horse power but it was almost like Doc knew the kid would fall into the cactus.   
Again, he questioned Doc but he was quiet about it like nothing had happened.   
Finally that kid said Doc was some kind of famous race car. He laughed it had to be a lie. No way. Not his Doc.   
Yet, he saw it with his own eyes. All the lies and the hidden truths. All the unspoken things it made him think what else could he hide from him? Did he even know Doc? Everything had unraveled and changed. Nothing what was what it was or what if seemed.


End file.
